


Dreaming

by Madicam



Series: NCT drabbles [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 00:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madicam/pseuds/Madicam
Summary: Renjun finds his Peter Pan.





	Dreaming

He loved the idea of this place. Renjun wanted to stay eighteen forever. He wanted to live for eternity in this land of youth and beauty. He was absolutely enchanted; not only by the land, but of a boy - of Jaemin.

Jaemin was the boy that Renjun had always dreamed of, and Renjun was just what Jaemin needed. Jaemin loved just how naive the other happened to be. He loved how easily he had convinced Renjun to join him on adventures to this land, and how easily it would be to ask Renjun to remain with him forever.

But Jaemin had unwillingly grown to care for Renjun. He knew that should he ask Renjun to stay - the boy would - but he knew that it would be Renjun’s demise. Jaemin’s freedom was so close. Yet he couldn’t help but hold himself back. He didn’t want Renjun to suffer like he had for the past 27 years. Jaemin had seen many come and go. He often targeted those that were younger, who still believed in fairy tales. They never stuck around, likely scared away from the horrid stories that parents would tell of the creature that they called “Peter Pan”.

Peter Pan was a monster disguised as a young boy. He’d lure you in, and steal your souls to keep himself youthful. Or he’d convince you to stay and take his place so he could be free. Jaemin could say he’d never personally stole any souls. But he was certainly hoping to have someone take his place.

Renjun had been told the same tales when he was younger, but he knew Jaemin wasn’t like that. Renjun had never met anyone sweeter. Jaemin may be a supernatural being, but Renjun didn’t believe that all supernatural beings were evil. He believed Jaemin to have the purest of hearts, and the kindest of souls.

Jaemin was certain that Renjun would never know of his original motives - to keep him here so he could be free. He knew that Renjun would agree in a heartbeat. But he knew that he’d grown to care for the boy, and couldn’t endanger him in such a way.

Jaemin had a choice to make: take Renjun’s life and freedom, or suffer until he could find another victim.

  
Renjun waited months for Jaemin’s return. The sparkle of hope started to fade from his eyes as he spent less and less time each night at the window, waiting for him to come back. He’d wished on every star, but Jaemin had not visited him.

Jaemin was always watching. He so desperately wanted to tell Renjun he was sorry. That he cared for him. Perhaps even loved him. Jaemin knew if he returned he would have to admit to his motivations, and why he had decided to stay away. He couldn’t bring himself to do that.

He waited one night until Renjun had disappeared into his bed to slip in closer, and into his room. He moved quietly towards him, picking up a notepad of Renjun’s, and writing an “I’m sorry”. Jaemin placed the notepad on his nightstand, and moved himself closer to Renjun’s bed. He watched the boy for a moment, before leaning over and pressing a gentle kiss to the boy’s forehead. Jaemin stood with a sad smile, back towards the window, and disappearing into the night. He knew he wouldn’t see the boy again.

  
Jaemin stuck out the years of Renjuns life, making no attempt to find anyone new. He wanted to watch over, and make sure that Renjun lived well. He watched as Renjun grew older, watched him became a husband, a father, a grandfather. He watched Renjun live his life happily, something that Jaemin would never dream of doing.

Jaemin cried when the boy passed. He kept his distance for years, but couldn’t help but bring himself to visit Renjun’s grave. It was only then that Jaemin realized he could finally move on.

Huang Renjun   
2000—2098  
Always dreaming of his Peter Pan.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't normally publish my writing but what the heck ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
